As is known, there are hinge devices for eyeglasses on the market which make it possible to couple the temple of the eyeglass frame to the end piece of the eyeglass frame, so as to allow a rotation of the temple to close against the end piece and to open in order to allow the user to wear the eyeglasses.
The conventional hinge devices are usually made with screws and/or with welds which however involve structural mechanical weak points.
Furthermore, it often happens that the screw of the hinge device unscrews as a result of the numerous operations to open and close the temple of the eyeglass frame, and thus there is the problem that the user risks losing the screw.
Furthermore, the screw of the hinge device has to be screwed into a thread that is specially made so as to mate perfectly with such screw. Such mechanical machining requires an accurate level of precision and consequent costs.
Furthermore, the friction necessary for the temple of the eyeglass frame to be able to be opened while offering a certain resistance is referred, in traditional hinge devices, to the screw proper, which, during use, tends to become stripped, and thus tends to render the friction that it exerts less effective.
Furthermore, in conventional hinge devices the screw is accessible from outside of the end piece of the eyeglass frame, and this entails a design that is certainly not minimal, and especially it contributes to increasing the size of the hinge device and its weight.